The present invention relates to novel and improved apparatus for rewinding disposable filter media typically used in a filtering process in which contaminants are removed from liquids used as coolants or lubricants in machining operations. A more specific feature of the invention is the ease of removal of the used media from a reel assembly upon which it is wound.
In typical liquid filtering apparatus, filter media is fed into the apparatus from a roll positioned at the rear of the apparatus. The media passes through the filtering apparatus on the upper run of a continuous belt or chain which travels on guide rollers positioned appropriately throughout the apparatus. As the filter media travels through the filtering apparatus the liquid passes through the media leaving a layer of contaminant, known as "cake", on the media before the latter is removed at the front of the apparatus for collection and disposal. Although filtration apparatus has been provided with means to wind used media on a spindle, or the like, it has often been difficult to separate the bundle of wet, dirty media from the member upon which it is wound. That is, the media tends to be wound tightly upon and to cling to the winding apparatus, making the removal and disposal of used media both time consuming and cost inefficient. The same is true if the used media is later unwound from the spindle, or if the reel or spindle structure is discarded together with the used media.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a novel and improved media rewinder for a liquid filtration apparatus which allows for easy removal of used media from a reel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a novel and improved media rewinder for a liquid filtration apparatus which simplifies the collection and disposal of used media, thereby contributing to the overall efficiency of the filtering operation.
Another object is to provide apparatus for use in conjunction with a liquid filtration operation wherein contaminants are automatically removed from the surface of used media as it is wound on a collapsible reel assembly.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.